The present disclosure relates to a switching mechanism for use with batch feed waste disposers.
As opposed to continuous feed waste disposers, batch feed waste disposers operate by filling the disposer with waste food, then substantially blocking the drain opening prior to operating the disposer, thereby disposing of food waste in batches. A batch feed disposer uses an interlock device positioned in the drain opening to activate the disposer. The interlock device also prevents foreign objects, such as silverware, from entering the disposer during operation, but will typically allow water to flow into the disposer. Batch feed waste disposers are also used in kitchens that do not have an electrically wired switch above the sink area, in which case the interlock device acts as the switch for the batch feed waste disposer.
One common means for activating the disposer is through mechanical contact of the interlock device with a switch in the throat of the disposer. However, such mechanical means of activating the disposer have been unreliable and subject to premature failure.
Newer methods for activating a batch feed waste disposer have included non-contact approaches, such as activation of a magnetic switch for example. In this approach, the interlock device contains a magnet which, when properly aligned within the drain opening, closes a magnetic switch that activates the disposer. The interlock device must be positioned such that its magnet is in the correct vertical and radial position within the drain opening to align with the magnetic switch.
An interlock device must also be capable of remaining in position throughout the operation of the disposer while allowing the free flow of water into the disposer. However, when the disposer is not in use, it is desirable that the homeowner be able to retain water in the sink using a stopper without activating the disposer, such as for dishwashing. Previous disposers with magnetic interlocks have used two different devices to perform these two different functions—an interlock device for activation of the disposer with water flow, and a stopper device for water retention without disposer activation. What is needed is a single device that can perform both functions, thereby reducing the number of accessory parts for the disposer and sink and simplifying their use.
In batch feed waste disposers using magnetic switch assemblies, such as those marketed by Viking Range Corporation of Greenwood, Miss., a magnet connected to a switch, typically a snap action switch or microswitch, is used to activate the disposer. Additionally, a reed switch or Hall-Effect sensor can also be used. The assembly is typically mounted onto an exterior surface of the disposer body using a special connection assembly. What is needed is a simple magnetic switch assembly that can be easily installed on an existing food waste disposer by a homeowner without the use of tools. It is also desirable to have a magnetic switch assembly that can be easily installed onto an existing continuous feed waste disposer in order to convert the continuous feed waste disposer into a batch feed waste disposer.